


It's Just A Phase

by Advocate_267



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Kraglin's just along for the ride, Making out in cars, Nebula knows what she wants, Smoking, Swearing, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: "Uh, can I help you?""You're coming with me."





	It's Just A Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Kragula bullshiz, this time with a self-indulgent AU.  
> These are mostly short drabbles that I wrote out and strung together into one cohesive fic. Sorry if it seems a bit clunky.  
> Just a warning, Nebula is very forward is this fic. Kraglin's happy to receive, since he'd been crushing forever, but it may come across as Nebula overstepping boundaries. Everything is consented however both are a little messed up and neither have been in a stable relationship before, so expect things to get rocky.  
> Finally Kraglin's character here is kind of a mix between his personality in GOTG and Kirk from Gilmore Girls. Basically he looks like this punky badass with a bad reputation and neck tattoos but in reality he's just a goofy dude who likes cats trying to make his crush happy.

"Um, hello?"

When Kraglin tossed open his creaky front door the sour face of Nebula Titan wasn't on his top ten list of things he was prepared to see. Not even top twenty. The fact that her father's _very_ expensive and immaculate car was parked outside his grotty abode was even more of a jarring sight. 

He tried not to feel too self-conscious in her presence, dressed in his low-slung cargo pants and a tank top slathered in engine grease. It was a stark contrast to her fitted leather jacket and slim designer jeans.

"Hello yourself." Nebula folded her arms, face drawn in her neutral expression of a frown. 

When she didn't elaborate further Kraglin prompted "Can I help you?" 

Because there was a reason he and Nebula didn't cross paths much, especially since leaving high school. Kraglin was the textbook definition of a punk, with his scraggly mohawk, delinquent friends and less-than-stellar reputation. He worked as a junior mechanic by day and spent his evenings strumming his guitar wildly in any dive bar that'll have his shitty garage band. Any nights free were spent with the lads, doing...stuff his mother would look down on. Drugs mostly. Nebula, in comparison, was the daughter of the man behind Titan Enterprises, the biggest law firm this side of the country. She was also a pro roller derby skater and the most intimidating woman he had ever met.

"You're coming with me." 

"Huh-?" She had a hold of his wrist before Kraglin could piece together a coherent sentence. He wasn't above getting kidnapped if this bald beauty was the one doing the kidnapping (and that set off all kinds of inappropriate thoughts) but this was a little too...out of the blue. 

"O-okay, sure! But can I put proper clothes on first?" Nebula halted. She looked him up and down and nodded, releasing her grip.

"Yes, but nothing fancy."

Good, nothing Kraglin owned could be considered fancy.

With a shaky smile he disappeared back into his home, running up the stairs. He shared the building with three housemates, Yondu, Tullk and Oblo, plus their growing posse of rescue cats. They were all as bad as each other where hygiene was concerned and as a result their house wouldn't win any awards for outstanding interior decorating. At least they were somewhat better than their neighbours. Last time Kraglin set foot in Taserface, Half-Nut and Gef's abode he considered getting a tetanus shot afterwards.

He only tripped over twice and had to kick aside a few stray bottles on the way to his room. Once inside he paused, leaning back against the door and breathing deep.

Kraglin wasn't much of a dater in the traditional sense of wooing the person of your fancy. He was more of a 'quick shag in the bathroom of the club' kind of guy. Not that he was against commitment, just never met the right gal or guy. 

Now Nebula Titan, _the Nebula Titan_ , who he'd had an awkward kind-of crush on since high school and who could take him out in one punch, wanted to take him, Kraglin Obfonteri, out. 

Nebula Titan who was waiting on his ass. 

He got said ass in gear and scrambled to find something to wear that didn't smell like cigarettes or the inside of a bar. After a frantic search he settled on a better fitting pair of skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and a tee splashed with the logo of his favourite band. He grabbed a pair of battered red converse boots and dashed back down the stairs.

"Hey Krag," Oblo stood by the widow, staring intensely through the cracked glass. "There's a scary lady outside the door." 

"It's okay, Oblo, she's with me."

"You?!"

That was Tullk, entering from the kitchen with a laugh. "That lass is here to see our Kraggles? What'd ya do boy, graffiti a dick on her daddy's mansion?"

"I didn't _do_ anything." Kraglin sniped, yanking his sneakers on. "She came here willingly and asked me to come with her." 

"Ooooooh, well that's not ominous at all." Tullk chuckled, ruffling Kraglin's hair. "If you don't come back by midnight I'm selling your mattress."

"Thanks mate, you're the best." Kraglin's dry comment was met with more jeers. 

"If you're stuck for conversation tell 'er about the time you and Yondu got drunk and played naked twister. That one's a classic." 

Kraglin ignored them, focusing on tugging his laces into a knot. He shot them a middle finger as he left, pocketing a pack of cigarettes for later. 

Nebula was still waiting patiently in the drive, fingers tapping on her prosthetic arm. The limb had been a part of Nebula as long as Kraglin could remember, chrome silver with purple accents. Badass and beautiful, but unfortunately almost always covered up. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good." She turned on her heel, marching to the car. Kraglin followed, marvelling at the cleanness of the vehicle. It made his motorbike look like it belonged in the junkyard in comparison. 

"So where are we headin’?" He asked once buckled in. The interior smelled as clean as it looked, fresh with a light fruity fragrance. Kraglin vaguely wishes he'd showed that morning. If Nebula's put off by his BO she doesn't mention it, pulling out the drive and bearing right towards the city centre. 

"We are going to the punk concert in the park. I believe a band called ‘RagnaROCKERS’ are playing "

"Didn't know ya liked them." Kraglin said, perking. In fact, he doesn't know a lot about her, but that's what this date thing was about. He'd get there. "Cool."

"My father does not care for such music. Therefore it is not common knowledge."

Ah. 

Kraglin picked at a rip in his jeans, a little nervous. "Does yer daddy know we're hangin' out?"

"No," She states it all defiant and innocent-like. "Why should he?"

Because Kraglin knew what happened to the last boy who tried dating a Titan. One of the younger guys who stopped by the garage often, Quill, had got the hots for Thanos's older daughter and made an attempt to get in her pants. Quill was a nice guy, bit insufferable, but more of a respectable citizen than Kraglin and his buddies ever were (plus Yondu was also kinda dating his mother). Unfortunately Mr Titan didn't think so, upon catching him and Gamora making out in Quill's gaudily-painted mini. Kraglin's still not 100% sure of the details that went down but it involved lots of threats and restraining orders. 

So understandably Kraglin was mildly concerned of the complications of this outing. 

That worry was forgotten as Nebula pulled over, grabbed his neck and kissed him with the ferocity of a tiger. 

"Whoa..." Kraglin was breathing ragged when she pulled away, suddenly feeling very hot despite the blast of the air-con. The initial shock melted and he flashed her a lopsided grin. "Off to a heavy start, huh? Usually have to buy the lady a drink first before we get to snoggin'."

"Don't mention my father again and there'll be more of that." There's a twinkle in her eye, something mirthful and dangerous. It doesn't extend to her mouth, but Kraglin swears he sees it twitch as she joins the road once again. "You've got something on your face." 

Kraglin checks the mirror, indeed finding a blue lipstick stain planted at the side of his mouth. He's not sure of the protocol, would she take offence at wiping it off? 

Screw it, he's just had the girl of his dreams kiss him, willingly and wildly. He ain't gonna complain. 

* * *

Kraglin was buzzing the entire way to the show. It was like some kinda weird dream and Kraglin was sure he'd wake up at any moment. Plus he only managed to make things awkward once on the trip over, so that was something to celebrate. 

He was so absorbed by elation that he'd overlooked one little detail. It hit once Nebula parked, a tiny problem that would put an end to the night and any chances he had of impressing the Titan's daughter. 

He kept it quiet until the last minute, lagging behind as Nebula approached the ticket gate.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, retreating back to where Kraglin'd routed himself, looking downright embarrassed. 

"Uh, you know I can't afford to get in?" He said, looking anywhere but Nebula's frown. "Guess I should 'ave mentioned that earlier, between repairs for my bike and the rent ah'm kinda broke." 

It's just plain sad. Sad and pathetic and she’s probably just going to dump his ass there without so much as change for a bus ride back home. 

"That's fine." She pulled out her purse, fishing her dad's credit card from the inside. "I'll cover the cost. Hurry up, the show starts in half an hour." 

When he doesn't move, mouth dropped open in silent awe, she huffs and takes his hand, tugging until his legs move of their own accord. 

“Thanks,” Kraglin manages once they’re through the gate, a plastic band around his wrist to grant entry. “I owe ya one.”

“No you don’t.”

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Nebula." Kraglin said, turning to smile sweetly at his date. “A real great time.”

And he wasn't just talking about the show. That had been grand, sure, but the real kicker came when one guy got a little too touchy and Nebula near broke his nose with a solid right hook. He would have swooned there and then had she not gripped his arm, declared "we're leaving" and dragged him away to further defile her dad's car. 

After that wonderful experience they retreated to a deserted hill to watch the stars, both puffing away at Kraglin's ciggies. Kraglin was practically sat in Nebula's lap, her legs boxing his sides as he lent back against her chest.

It was amazing, an image right out of his fantasies, but there was one thing bugging at the back of the punk’s mind.

"Why me?" Kraglin questioned, breaking a bout of silence. “If ya don’t mind me askin’. All the guys in the city, and you want me?” At her frown he quickly elaborated. "I ain't complainin' at all, but we’ve known each other fer what, ten years? Ya never showed much interest in me before."

Nebula carded her fingers through his mohawk, gently pulling at the snags. "My father would not approve of me dating a guy like you."

"A guy like me?"

"Yes. A tattooed, broke delinquent."

Kraglin would argue but honestly he can't: He fits that description to a T. It's still dejecting, that he ain't at all special, just the dictionary definition of the type of guy her father has a personal grudge against.

His expression saddens and he dolefully stubs out his cigarette. "So that's it, ya only doin' this to piss 'im off?" 

"I admit that was my initial plan." She confesses, looking a pitch ashamed. Her arms wrap around his chest and she places a short smooch on his cheek.

"Unfortunately for him,” She whispered slyly into his ear. “I happen to like this particular tattooed, broke delinquent." 

Something snapped, sensational and shocking Kraglin’s chest at the words, melting every insecurity. It didn’t matter that he was scruffy, lanky or awkwardly bad at one-liners. She liked him for it, _he was hers_ , and that was enough.

"And for the record I was aware you were at least a bit infatuated by me.” Nebula said, grinning faintly. “Think I wouldn't notice you turning up to every one of my derby games?"

"I was a horny teenager, okay?" Kraglin bites, crossing his arms. Nebula playfully nuzzles his neck.

"I don’t believe much has changed.” She referring to a specific part of his anatomy, one that had made it’s presence known. Kraglin fights a blush, ready to fire off an apology, but that’s halted as Nebula gently lifts his t-shift. 

“Round two?” She questions, fingers running down his bare sides. Kraglin shivers, wearing the goofiest grin imaginable.

“Hell yeah.”

Kraglin wishes that moment could last, just him and Nebula and the long green grass (now flatted by their bodies). The night’s slipping away, turning into twilight as the stars fade. Kraglin knows time’s running out. He’s meant to be at work in two hours and Nebula undoubtedly needs to get back before her family sends out a search party. 

"So you wanna do this again?" Kraglin propositions. He’s pulling back on his clothes, sweaty and smelling much worse than when the day started. But that’s okay, since Nebula’s in the same boat. 

She’s stood and already re-dressed, aside from her jacket, discarded so her full prosthetic is on display. She held out her metal hand, hauling Kraglin effortlessly to his feet.

"Yes,” Nebula said firmly, linking their fingers. “I'd like that." 

She graces him with a full smile, placing one last kiss on his lips. 

"But can you do me a favour?" 

"Sure."

"Pick me up on your motorcycle. I believe my father's face would be priceless."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 18 by Anarbor.


End file.
